Heads Up
by queen123414
Summary: She remembered the day they became a couple like it was yesterday. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the luckiest girl to be the girlfriend of Adrien Agreste. But unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end and it had Marinette's heart in sheds afterwards, unable to be put back together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all! OK, I know this isn't an update on my main story 'Skyfall' but I've been addicted to Miraculous Ladybug lately and I've decided to enter a contest someone on Wattpad set up and this is my entry. You can find the link to my Wattpad, spinjitsu15 on my bio. This song, Heads Up by Sam Tsui ft. Lindsey Stirling is absolutely amazing, you have to listen to it. I had sooo many ideas for this, like a couple Skillet songs, Mr Mysterious by Vanessa Amorosi and Beautiful Times by Owl City ft. Lindsey Stirling but this one was the best. Enjoy!**_

* * *

She remembered the day they became a couple like it was yesterday. She remembered the day he gave her a medallion with half a heart on a gold chain and his name engraved on it and found out he had a matching one that was the other half of the heart on a leather cord and had her name on it. She thought it was cheesy at first but wore the medallion every day, never letting it out of her sight. She knew him like the back of her hand and he knew her the same way. They were together for two years, the school's 'cutest couple'.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the luckiest girl to be with Adrien Agreste, the famous model. She had a crush on him ever since that day in the rain and after a year of stuttering and red faces, they were finally together.

But unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end and it had Marinette's heart in sheds afterwards, unable to be put back together.

* * *

It was a typical Sunday, the streets of Paris were busy as usual and people were out and about. A young girl with midnight blue hair in pigtails stepped outside the bakery and crossed the road. Marinette smiled at the children playing in the par as she fiddled with the half heart medallion that her Adrien gave her. It's been a year since they've been together and it's been the best. Not only was she Ladybug, one of the two famous super heroes in Paris, she was the one and only Adrien Agreste's girlfriend. She definitely felt lucky.

Marinette walked into the newsagents, bought her favourite magazine, La Mode and left, humming to herself. She was flicking through the pages as she walked back to the bakery, while watching where she was going when one page caught her eye. 'ADRIEN AGRESTE'S NEW GIRLFRIEND' was written in big letters and there was a picture of Adrien hugging a girl she knew all too well.

"CHLOÈ?!" she spluttered and stopped walking to quickly skimmed through the article. Her heart clenched tighter with every sentence, especially the picture that accompanied the article, now on the brink of tears.

"Marinette?" Tikki called from inside her purse as quietly as she can, snapping her Chosen out of her trance. She rubbed her eyes and ran back home, slamming the trapdoor shut.

She tore the article out of the magazine and pinned it on the wall and glanced at it. _What's going on? Is he cheating on me for her?_ She took out her phone and sent a text.

 **[From:** Marinette

 **To:** Alya

 **Can you pls come over ASAP? I need your help]**

* * *

The next day, a girl with wavy reddish-brown hair stood outside the school. She looked up to see her best friend approaching her with a sad look on her face. Alya didn't blame her, she's afraid of rejection from the boy she spent a year crushing on and the boy she dated.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked Marinette.

"Yeah," Marinette nodded, fiddling with her medallion, "thanks for your help Alya."

"No problem. Now go out there and kick his ass."

Marinette nodded and turned around to see a familiar white limo arrive in front of the school. The back door opened and Adrien came out. He turned back to the doorway to help the other passenger out. Chloè Bourgeois emerged from the limo and the two walked up the stairs to the school while chatting and exchanging jokes with each other. They walked past Nino whose jaw had dropped in shock at the sight. Alya was still staring at the door and was just as surprised. She turned around to see Marinette glaring at the ground, hands clenched into fists.

"Mari-"

"I've seen enough," Marinette interrupted her friend, "and there is nothing to say here."

And with that, she walked into the school by herself. Alya watched her retreating figure and sighed sadly. Her friend was handling this a lot better than she thought but Alya honestly can't imagine the heartache she was going through.

"Marinette..."

* * *

 **[From:** Marinette

 **To:** Adrien

 **Meet me under the stairs in front of the school after classes and DON'T bring your new girlfriend along]**

Adrien gulped as he pocketed his phone. That one text message from Marinette had him freaking out. He knew he was screwed, big time, but he didn't think he was THAT screwed. _Oh god, how the hell am I going to explain this to her? She's gonna kill me. Or worse, break up with me._

"Who are you texting?" Chloè's snobby voice interrupted his mental freak out session and she snatched the phone of him. "Ugh, that loser Marinette? Puh-lease, you don't need her, she's such a pathetic person. I mean, how did you survive dating her? You should've been dating me all this time instead of HER." She tossed the phone back to Adrien and latched herself into his arm and began dragging him to their first class.

It took all the willpower in Adrien's body to not transform into Cat Noir and use his Cataclysm on her. Why did he used to call her his childhood friend, he did not know but he knew better now. He strongly dislikes (hate is too strong of a word for Adrien) her like everyone else now, mainly because of all the Akumas he and Ladybug have to fight daily because of her bratty attitude and her bullying. How was he supposed to explain to his real girlfriend that Chloè is blackmailing him with Marinette's family business. "If you don't break up with Marinette and start dating me, than I will personally see to it that the pathetic bakery her parents own gets closed down and she lives on the streets like the low life she is." He couldn't let that happen to her and he knows that he can't go to his father about it because he knows that his father will ignore it or personally speak to the Mayor about the matter because he has been wrapped around his daughter's finger and believes every word she says. He's also surprised that Andrè Bourgeois is still the Mayor with such a controlling daughter.

When he walked in with Chloè holding his hand, he earned a mix of surprised and disgusted looks, mostly the latter. Chloè finally let go of his arm and placed a wet kiss on his cheek before going to her seat and winking at him flirtatiously. He turned to greet Marinette but she looked away and he tried to talk to but one glare from Alya stopped him. _Note to self: NEVER mess with Mari or Alya if you want to live for tomorrow._

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Nino asked suspiciously as Adrien sat down, "And when did you start hanging out with Chloè all of a sudden?"

Adrien sighed. "It's a long story." But before Nino could reply to that, their teacher decided to come in.

"Oh believe me I've got more than enough time for you to spill after school," Nino grumbled under his breath as their teacher began calling out the roll. He quickly added, "Oh, and Alya wants in on the deets."

Adrien turned to look Alya who looked up from her sad friend to glare at him again and he gulped for the second time that day. He could even hear his Kwami Plagg mutter "Yep, totally screwed" from inside his jacket and he couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

"It's starting to get dark now," Marinette murmured to herself as she eyed the dark rainclouds overhead. She sighed and began to fidget with the half-heart pendent around her neck, mentally scolding herself for not bringing an umbrella. Classes had ended not long ago and Marinette had left without skipping a beat, leaving Alya in the dust. She walked down the stairs and turned to sit down and lean against the wall of the staircase. She watched the other students leave the school grounds to go home and waited patiently for Adrien to arrive. _I can't believe it. Is he really choosing me over her? What did I do to drive him away?_

"Marinette?" Said person looked down at Tikki, who had open her purse and was looking at her with her bug blue eyes. She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Marinette knew this was a lie and Tikki did too, but she shook her head with a small smile.

"No, you're not," she gave her Chosen a sad smile, "but whatever happens, I will always be there to help you get through it." More tears filled Marinette's blue eyes.

"Thanks Tikki," Marinette whispered, placing a small kiss on Tikki's head. She perked her head up at the sound of footsteps and peered over the edge to see Adrien walking down.

"It's him. Hide Tikki," Marinette whispered, quickly closing the purse and straightening herself. Adrien peered around the edge of the staircase and gulped. She looked so fragile and sad, how could he explain the whole situation to her?

"Hey Mari," Adrien said nervously as he approached her. He was clutching the strap of his bag tightly with one hand and holding a black umbrella in the other hand. Adrien had just finished explaining the whole situation to Nino and Alya, the latter refusing to believe him but agreed to help. Marinette didn't return the greeting, instead taking out a piece of paper from her purse and unfolded it. She then gave it to Adrien who took it and began to skim over it.

"Care to explain?" She asked coldly when Adrien's green eyes widened in shock. He gulped for the umpteenth time that day before taking a shaky breath.

"Mari, please," he began. "It's not what it looks like." _That's a good start._

"Then what is it?" Marinette snapped and Adrien flinched at the tone of her voice. Lightning rumbled in the distance. "That I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend so you decided to replace me with Chloè?! The one person you know very well who hates my guts."

"Marinette, please. Let me explain," Adrien begged. She folded her arms and gave him a frosty glare.

"Fine." More lightning rumbled, only louder this time. _This is good, this is good. Don't mess it up Agreste._ He sighed and took another breath.

"Marinette," he started shakily, "I would never replace you with Chloè, you're absolutely amazing. Why would I give up someone like you with amazing talent and the kindest personality for someone who doesn't care about everyone else and only cares about herself?" Marinette wanted to believe him, she really did, but she can't ignore the situation.

"Oh yeah? If that was true, then why did I find this?" she snatched the magazine page out of Adrien's hand and shoved it in his face, "and why did I find you hanging out with Chloè having the time of your life?!" It started raining but both teens ignore it. She was on the verge of tears again and it pained Adrien so much. _I can't do this, I can't do this. Oh what the hell are you saying?! I have to do this! It not fair to her and it's not fair to me._

"Marinette, please," Adrien begged again, "I never wanted to be Chloè's girlfriend and I never will be. You know what she's like: mean, bossy, stuck-up, manipulative. She forced me to be her girlfriend if I-"

"If you what?!" Marinette interrupted angrily, "don't break up with me and make your life miserable? You're just finding excuses! You think I don't know what happened with Rory and Sophia?!" The rain had gotten heavier in a matter of seconds and Adrien had completely forgotten that he had an umbrella, having dropped it when Marinette had shouted at him.

Everyone knew what happened with Rory and Sophia. They were one of the senior students in the school. Rumour was they knew each other since the first day of school and have known each other since then, but only becoming a couple at the start of high school. But a couple weeks ago, Sophia had found out that Rory was cheating on her for Lizzie, a transfer student that hates Sophia.

A deafening slap echoed in the street. Adrien ignored the fact that both he and Marinette were soaked to the bone in favour of rubbing his sore cheek where Marinette had just slapped him. Hard.

"I hate you Adrien Agreste!" Marinette screamed, her tears mixing with the rain, "I wish I never met you, I wish I never forgave you in the rain and I wish I never fell in love with you and crushed on you for a year!" She reached for her necklace and gripped the pendent. "And you can your stupid necklace back!" With that, she yanked the pendent hard, breaking the clasp and threw the necklace on the ground. Marinette gave Adrien one last half defiant and tearful glare before running away, sobbing. He could hear the sound of the bakery door open and close as the sobs grew quieter.

Adrien fell to his knees where the broken necklace lay. The clasp was beyond repair and there were a few broken links in the chain. The pendent itself was broken in four parts. He picked the broken pieces up and held them close to his heart in a clenched fist. The heartache finally became clearer and he too started crying. He had just lost the love of his life, all because of a selfish brat who can't accept the fact that he would never love her. Adrien had lost a lot of people in his life, first his mother who had disappeared, his father who chose his work over his son and Marinette because of blackmail.

Plagg had just decided to make himself known as he watched his Chosen cry. He was hurt, Plagg knew what it was like losing someone he cares about. He sat down on Adrien's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, hoping to comfort him and prevent an Akuma.

"Oh Adrien," Plagg murmured as Adrien continued to cry and the rain continued to pour and getting heavier, like the sorrow in his heart.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, that last sentence was really cheesy, I am so sorry for that. Anyway, I actually planned to have more angst, a reveal and a happy ending to that story but it got too long so I had to settle for this. Leave a Review if you want me to do that and I might do it with a couple more chapters or so. Anyway, I hoped you liked that!**_

 _ **\- queen1234**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, it has been more than a year since I put up the first part of the story. I have no excuse, other than life getting so much harder than it really should've been. Angst was also surprisingly VERY hard to write as well. If you can, I would love some feedback on that. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **WARNING: Explicit language used.**_

 _ **WARNING: A box of tissues might be useful once you've finished reading.**_

Chloè had wasted no time spreading the news that Adrien and Marinette had broken up and claiming Adrien for herself. No doubt she had Sabrina spy on Adrien and Marinette's meeting and had told her about the outcome straight away. Chloè had sent a text to everyone in their class in a group chat that afternoon and announced their 'relationship' so she could claim him before anyone could 'steal' Adrien away from her. Adrien had to turn his phone off after it had been beeping constantly with messages from his classmates. He had only read the first three or-so before doing so, they were all horrible but at the same time, so, so true.

 _ **Kim:**_ **Dude. Not. Cool.**

 _ **Alix:**_ **What the f*ck?! Why the hell did you choose Chloè over Marinette?!**

 _ **Mylene:**_ **What were you thinking?! Marinette is so much better than that witch!**

 _ **Nathaniel:**_ **I can't believe you choose Chloè over Marinette. What the hell's wrong with you?!**

Adrien winced at the message from Nathaniel. That one had hurt a lot but it was true as well. He knew very well that Nathanael had a crush on Marinette but had backed off when she began dating Adrien, only wanting happiness for her. The messages were still flowing in but he refused to read them all. He hasn't seen Alya's message yet, and he really didn't want to. Not only would she never forgive him but knowing her, she will go out of her way make his life a living hell for the last two years of high school. It could also ruin her relationship with Nino, and it would be all his fault.

The next half an hour felt like a blur to him. He had spent about five minutes in the rain the yesterday before his ride had arrived and the Gorilla (that's what he called his driver) had to drag him into the car. Nathalie was about to brief him on the afternoon plan but faltered when she was Adrien. He looked awful, his normally bright green eyes were raw from constant rubbing, he was soaked to the bone and he was sporting a large bruise on his cheek where Marinette had slapped him. He was also holding what looked like a broken necklace and her breath hitched quietly when she realized who it had belonged to, having put the pieces together. She quickly told the Gorilla to drive home instead of going to the site of the photo shoot while wrapping a spare blanket around Adrien to keep him warm. She called his father to notify him to cancel the photo shoot and will explain the reason when they arrived home. It would take layers of make-up to cover up that bruise anyway.

When they arrived home, Nathalie could only watch Adrien drag his feet into the house and up the stairs to his room, still wearing the same gloomy expression. She felt a large hand tap her shoulder and she turned to see the Gorilla holding something in his other hand.

"Found this in the back seat," he told her in a gruff voice, holding a scrunched up piece of paper out to her. Nathalie took it from him and carefully unfolded it and was surprised to see 'ADRIEN AGRESTE'S NEW GIRLFRIEND' in big letters and a photo of Adrien and Chloè. She folded it up neatly, her mouth set in a grim line. No wonder Adrien looked so upset, now they know why Marinette broke up with him.

"Gabriel is not going to be happy when he finds out about this," Nathalie muttered under her breath. She knew that Gabriel liked Marinette, a kind, polite girl who not only would be beneficial for the company with her talents in the fashion world but make his son happy. She also knew that Gabriel definitely wouldn't be happy that his son was in a photo shoot he didn't know about, much less one with Chloè.

Nathalie was about to go to the kitchen to get food for Adrien but was stopped by her phone ringing. She took it out and her eyes widened when she saw the caller ID. Nathalie braced herself and answered the phone.

"Meet me in my office immediately," was all Gabriel said before he hung up. The women looked at her phone in slight confusion before she had worked it out mentally. He knows, and he is not happy. She sighed and began to make her way to Gabriel's office.

* * *

It was completely silent in the room, the sunlight now shining down on the boy lying face down on his bed. Plagg sat on his Adrien's desk nibbling on a wedge of Camembert, watching his Chosen quietly sob into his pillow. He heard a chime behind him and turned to see Adrien's phone screen light up.

 **You have a missed call from Alya**

 **You have a new message from Alya**

 **From:** Alya

 **To:** Adrien

 **You are now officially at the top of my hit list. I'll never forgive you for what you did to Marinette, you asshole.**

Plagg gulped. He knew that Alya can be scary, like, really scary when she wanted to be (from what he heard from Adrien anyways), and now was clearly no exception. He honestly understood it, her best friend was going through a heartbreak because her lover had cheated on her for the snobby, rich brat. Hey, when you've been around since the beginning of time, you pick up a lot about people and how they react to situations, a lot more then you really want to know.

Plagg sighed. It was getting dark (the clock on the desk told him it was 6:30pm), he should probably check up on Adrien. If there was an Akuma attack and he had to go out like this, he'll be useless and frankly, a mess.

"Adrien," he called softly as he floated over to his Chosen after quickly scarfing down the last of his cheese. He wanted to savour it more but, alas, he couldn't. Duty calls. He landed on Adrien's right on the pillow and quickly made himself comfortable.

"Plagg," Adrien moaned and he turned his head slightly so Plagg can see one eye, "I don't know what to do now."

Plagg sighed and stood up and walked closer to Adrien's head. "There, there," he said softly, patting his shoulder. He couldn't believe he was acting like this, Plagg the sarcastic, rude, lazy kwami that lived for cheese and cheese only, was being kind and sympathetic. If Tikki ever found out about this, she'll never let him live it down. "Adrien, you gotta get a hold of yourself. What if there is an Akuma attack?"

"I know Plagg, but I don't want to do anything. I feel like half of me has died inside."

"That doesn't make any sense," Plagg deadpanned.

"I know."

Plagg quietly groaned to himself. This was going nowhere. Maybe he should just leave Adrien with his problems and to calm down by himself. Yeah, that's a good idea, while Adrien is doing what a heartbroken man would normally do (God knows what that is), Plagg can just curl up in his favourite sleeping spot in Adrien's trashcan at his desk, nap and eat Camembert in peace until he got sick. Which can never happen by the way, but that was beside the point.

"Plagg," Adrien spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"I need to see her again."

"Yeah, good luck with that. She absolutely hates your guts right now," Plagg drawled from the trashcan, making himself comfortable as he spoke.

"Not as Adrien, as Cat Noir."

There was silence.

"What?"

"I need to see her again, and I'll do it as Cat Noir," Adrien repeated, sounding determined this time.

There was an audible gulp in the room, and it came from the smaller occupant of the two.

"Adrien, no. That's a bad idea," Plagg said flatly as he floated up from the trash can and headed for Adrien.

"Why? Plagg, I have to know if she'll be alright!" the blonde protested, "I need to know if she'll be happy without Adrien."

"I know that Adrien, and she will, eventually, but it will definitely go downhill if she finds out your identity. It would ruin everything." Plagg argued back. Then sarcastically, he retorted, "And what are you going to say to her when you get there? 'Oh hey Marinette, I heard from Adrien that you two have broken up and he wants me to tell you that it wasn't his fault? By the way, I just happen to be Adrien under this mask so I want the best answer' Yeah, 'cause that's going to end well." Tikki was going to kill him if he lets this happen. He definitely didn't want to know about Wayzz's opinion on the matter.

"Plagg, please, I need to do this," Adrien begged, "I need to fix this. It's my fault she's like this. I need to know that she'll be okay. I need to know if she'll be happy without Adrien, and the only way to do that is to see her as Cat Noir."

"Adrien-"

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien commanded, cutting off the kwami. He help up his right fist, the silver ring gleaming in the light.

"What?! Nooooo!" Plagg shrieked in protest as he was pulled towards the ring. There goes his plans of peace and quiet and Camembert.

Ten seconds later and a flash of green, Cat Noir was leaping on the rooftops towards Marinette's house. He noted that it was pretty late, judging by the dark night sky that cloaked him as he ran across rooftops, the wind blowing through his hair and cat ears. If he went faster than he normally would, he might get there in about fifteen minutes.

He needed to fix this, it was his fault. He needed to know if she'll ever get over him, he needed to know if she'll ever be happy without Adrien. And this was the only way to do it.

* * *

Tikki could do nothing but watch her Chosen sob on her bed in a fatal position while constricting her pillow. Her parents came up about two hours ago to check on their daughter and the whole family was in waterworks, even Tikki who cried quietly while hidden away.

"Oh Marinette," she sighed, watching her on the rail next to her bed.

Alya had left about ten minutes ago, comforting her best friend the rest of the afternoon and vowing to make Adrien's life hell the moment she saw him next day. She also promised to sock Chloè in the face as well since she was involved in this mess. Tikki remembered watching Alya trying to call Adrien, only for it to go to voicemail, before typing up what sounded a very angry text message to Adrien, growling every word she typed through her teeth as she typed before smashing the 'Send' button.

Marinette forced herself to calm down and turned to Tikki, whose breath had hitched quietly. She looked awful, her hair was messy and one of her twin tails had fallen out, the other loose. Her blue eyes were red from constant rubbing and there were tear stains running down her face.

"Tikki," Marinette managed to choke out before another round of tears came up. The Kwami quickly rushed to her side and latched herself on her face and tried to hug her in that position.

"Shush, it's okay," Tikki said soothingly, trying to calm her Chosen down. She repeated those words as a mantra for the next ten minutes before Marinette has finally calmed down. Tikki sighed in relief. The girl was doing a lot better than she was previously. If there had been an Akuma attack earlier, she would've been an absolute mess. Now, she could at least think straight to get through the battle.

The two sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes before Marinette finally spoke up. "Tikki," Marinette sniffled, "What do I do now?"

Said Kwami looked at her Chosen sadly before giving her an answer. "I reckon just taking it easy the next week or so and steering clear of Adrien."

Marinette scoffed. "That'll be hard. Chloè will be making my life even more miserable than it already was, not to mention she has Adrien to rub in my face." She let out a dark chuckle. "Would you look at that? The famous Ladybug is weak, all because she couldn't accept that a boy has moved on from her."

"That's not true," Tikki cut in, "No expects you to be perfect all the time. If they can't accept the fact that we all have our moments of weakness, then they don't deserve your respect."

A small smile curled graced Marinette's lips. "Thanks Tikki."

Tikki smiled back. "How about you work on some designs to try and get your mind of the… situation. It's getting pretty dark." She had to choose her words carefully, in case Marinette would burst into another round of tears again.

On impulse Marinette looked out her skylight and saw that the sky was an inky black with stars scattered everywhere. One glance at her clock told her it was already 6:30pm. She sighed and climbed down and sat down at her desk, plugging in her stereo and started designing with Jagged Stone blaring on the stereo. In the next twenty minutes she designed a skirt with a flowery theme and a stylish black jacket. Tikki nibbled on a cookie nearby, praising her work and giving her advice. Her parents had come up with dinner and were relieved to see that their daughter was feeling much better before leaving her to her designs.

 _*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

"Huh?" Marinette looked up from her current design, a dress based on the Statue of Liberty and turned to the trapdoor above her bed. She quickly scrambled up the stairs to her and fumbled with the hatch. She pushed it open and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her visitor.

"Hey Princess," Cat Noir said nervously, giving her a big grin, "Mind if I come in?"

* * *

Adrien really hated to admit it, but Plagg was right. He didn't have a legitimate reason to tell Marinette why he decided to drop in as Cat Noir and he didn't even think to come up with one on the way. He swore he could hear Plagg taunting him in his head for his stupidity -and demanding for cheese the moment he released his transformation.

"Umm," Marinette began nervously, "Is everything okay?"

 _Oh crap! She probably thinks there's something wrong! I have to say something!_ "Uh, no. Everything is purrfectly fine," Cat Noir answered as smoothly as possible. Hopefully the pun helped ease the tension.

Marinette only rolled her eyes. "If you say so." She turned and climbed down. Cat Noir just shrugged and jumped over the railing and landed with a small thump in a cat-like crouch.

Sadly, Marinette didn't seem to be impressed as she scoffed "Show off," under her breath before sitting back down at her desk.

She turned her computer on but something had caught her eye. She looked at her wall behind the computer and her heart felt like it had fallen right through the floor and into the shop at ground level. Pinned up on the wall were pictures of her and Adrien when they were still dating two years ago. There were photos of the day Adrien went to the beach for the very first time, photos when she was teaching him to bake in the kitchen behind the bakery, photos of the food fight afterwards and photos of the double dates they went on with Nino and Alya. Behind her, Cat Noir had noticed Marinette's photo wall and he sighed sadly, the cat ears atop his head even drooped a little.

He remembered when they first started dating, Adrien was still convinced that Ladybug was the one for him, but then he saw Marinette at their first date, dinner at a quiet little restaurant. She was wearing a pink and white floral dress that ended just above her knees with a three quarter length sleeved cropped denim jacket over it and a black purse similar to the one she normally used every day. Her raven hair was worn in a low fishtail and she wore black flats on her feet. When he came home that night, he had realized that Marinette was the one for him, and not Ladybug. Sure, Ladybug is the hero of Paris, not to mention incredibly smart, courageous, talented and gorgeous but somehow, Marinette had managed to win his heart. She held many similarities to Ladybug and was a hero in her own way, constantly helping others as the class student representative and standing up to Chloè almost on a daily basis. He must've zoned out into his daydreams about Marinette that he didn't notice that she had started crying.

Marinette didn't know what had come over her but it felt like the longer she stared at the photos, she would started crying again and lose control of herself. She also didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Cat Noir.

"Hey Princess, are you alright there?" She jumped a little at Cat's surprising sincere voice and turn to see him looking at her in concern. In reality, Cat Noir wanted to scream and slap himself because he had asked a question he already knew the reason. However, Adrien knew what the issue was (mainly because he was the cause), but Cat Noir didn't.

His cat-like eyes widened as he took in the fresh tears forming in Marinette's eyes.

"Marinette? Aare you okay?" he asked, taking hold of her shoulders.

"I-I" Marinette managed to choke out before she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Cat Noir in a tight hug. The action threw him off for a few seconds but he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Why?! Why did he do this to me?!" she screamed as she sobbed harder.

"Wh-who?" Cat asked nervously, the guilt building up inside.

"Adrien!" Marinette screamed again. "He cheated on me for Chloè Bourgeois, that little bitch!"

Cat Noir-no, Adrien- had never heard Marinette swear or cuss over the two years he was with her so this was a first for both sides of him.

"There, there Marinette. It's okay, he can't do anything to you now," he says soothingly, while internally, he screamed at himself.

He comforted Marinette for another twenty minutes, listening to her rant about his civilian identity and Chloè, while helping her calm down before heading back home, as it was nearly 7:30pm and he would called down for dinner soon. He released his transformation and landed face down on his bed just as he heard Nathalie knocking on his door, calling him out for dinner.

Adrien huffed and sat up on his bed, trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts. Plagg chose that moment to pop up behind his shoulder with a scowl. "Still think this a good idea, Prince Charming? And don't tell me you're going back there as Cat tomorrow." The small grin he got from Adrien however, said otherwise, causing that scowl of the kwami's to turn into a deadpan. "You're kidding, right?"

* * *

He came back the next night, and the night after that, until he was visiting her on a daily basis for the next two weeks. They have gotten to know each other really well and he would always stop by after patrol or after an Akuma attack. During that time, Marinette slowly reverted back to her old cheery self and gotten over the heartbreak but still had an air of sadness. Adrien, on the other hand, took longer. He was now looked down by his classmates because of his forced relationship with Chloè. Even Nino began to spend less time with him but still hung out with him and stayed as his best friend nonetheless.

Nothing had changed between Ladybug and Cat Noir, they still functioned as the best team Paris ever knew, taking on Akumas with confidence.

Their wounds were finally beginning to heal. But what will it take for them to reopen?


End file.
